kuroganefandomcom-20200215-history
Oogami Sora
Oogami Sora is a student of the Hakurei High School and a member of the Hakurei High Kendo Club. Appearance Oogami has almost same height as Kurogane. He has a lot of blisters on his left hand, which is a result of a lot of training. He wears 2 hair clips on one side of his hair Personality Oogami has a very jovial and fun loving personality. He likes to play with kids and was very excited to see Sayuri. He is always seen laughing. Even with his fun loving personality, he is excited when it comes to battles and declared to Hazakura that he won't lose. Oogami's personality completely changes when the kendo battle starts and he can be compared to a beast. Plot Overview Practice Match Arc Oogami left the meeting of the Hakurei regulars to go search for Taizan Yodaka. On his way he meets a little girl, Sayuri Tōjō, and asks if she wants to play. Sayuri rudely declines his offer saying she doesn't have time to play with kids. With Hiroto Kurogane following Sayuri, Oogami also bumps into Kurogane. Oogami, still distraught over Sayuri, babyishly asks Kurogane the same question. He recognizes Kurogane's dress and asks him if he is from Ouka High, later asking him if he is the manager. He is shocked to hear that Kurogane is a regular because he had no blisters on his hands, which are formed after lot of practicing. He assures Kurogane that there is no age to start kendo and he should be confident. Later Oogami meets Kurogane and the other Ouka High players. He challenges Shidou claiming, he will not lose this time. But he is deeply shocked to see Shidou's injury. He has the position of the main body and is placed against Tsurugi Kamiya. At first Oogami is upset for not being able to fight Shidou but later he thinks if he can defeat Kamiya, who is praised by Yodaka himself, he could more praise from Yodaka. He gets enthusiastic and attacks with his full force. He uses his high stamina to attack Kamiya from all directions, but Kamiya narrowly defends against all his attacks and uses a body blow to knock Oogami out of rhythm and stop him from attacking. Oogami is terrified to see that Kamiya's body blow was even stronger than that of Yoroizaka. Rookies Matches Arc Oogami is with Hakurei's Coach at the meet. Techniques & Abilities Oogami can be said to have notable skill for being chosen as a regular of Hakurei in his first year only. According to Shidou, he is very strong and latter compared him to a wild beast. Hakurei's coach compared Oogami to Yodaka claiming him to be greatest newcomer since the arrival of Yodaka. Special Skills *'Inexhuastible Stamina '- Oogami uses his high amount of stamina to execute large number of continous attacks at the opponent from all directions. He defeated 104 swordsmen of Hakurei without taking any rest in order to become a regular. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Hakurei High Kendo Club Category:Hakurei High School